


On The Bridge

by LowerElements



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, The scene on the bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowerElements/pseuds/LowerElements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean on the bridge during the first episode. As the hunt gets longer emotions run high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Bridge

Dean slammed Sam back against the bridge girder, his fist tight on the front of Sam’s shirt.  
“Don’t talk about her like that.” His voice low and hard.  
“It’s true.” Sam motioned. “She’s never coming back, it makes no difference.” Sam’s voice, loud from their close proximity, seemed to reverberate around them.  
“It makes all the difference, Sammy.” Dean leaned into his space even further his eyes fixed on the pair an inch above his own.  
“Why does it have to be us, Dean. Why can’t we live average lives? Be normal for a change. Living as a hunter only brings pain.” Deans scowl deepened.  
“So are you going to bury your head in the sand and pretend you don’t know what’s out there? Ignore the fact that all we have left of our mother is a pile of ashes. You may not remember her but I do, I remember why we fight these things. To get the bastard that killed our mum and finally put her to rest.” He paused. “To make sure no one else has to fight to put who they love to rest.” The fight dimmed in Sam’s eyes as Dean released him and stepped away.


End file.
